


Fix You

by Hydrasnixed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrasnixed/pseuds/Hydrasnixed
Summary: This wasn't the way it was supposed to be and someone has to fix it.





	

He was close. She could hear his footsteps. Expensive leather shoes caressing the wooden floor as he stalked through the library. Belle held her breath, curling herself further into the impossibly small space behind the reference section. 

‘Belle…’ His voice low, intimate. ‘Where are you sweetheart?’

She remembered how she used to love his voice. And on that tape, the poem for their child … a beautiful moment ruined forever. She’d wanted so much from her pregnancy and it had been ripped away from her. The tears were streaming down Belle’s face. She desperately wanted to blow her nose but didn’t dare reach for her handkerchief. 

‘You can’t hide from us forever, dearie. We know you’re here.’

The child within her kicked, seemingly intent on fighting his way free as quickly as possible. Belle placed a hand over her belly hoping to sooth her little boy. The baby kicked again and she gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound. 

He pulled the stack of shelves away from the wall, their contents scattering across the floor. 

‘And there you are,’ he smiled, gold tooth glinting in the dim light.

‘No … no … please.’

Belle tried to scramble away from him but her feet refused to find purchase on the polished floor, leaving her sprawled on her back. Vulnerable. He crouched at her side, his long fingers tracing her delicate features.

‘Pretty, pretty Belle.’

One hand rested on her swollen stomach.

‘Not long now little one,’ he crooned. 

And in that moment Belle knew she’d be damned if she let him take her child. She reached back, grabbed the nearest book and smacked him as hard as she could with the Chambers dictionary. Whether she caught him by surprise or whether she was stronger than she ever imagined, Belle didn’t know, but he crumpled like an old piece of rag. 

She lay there for a moment, breath knocked out of her, his body weight pinning her to the ground. Slowly, carefully she pushed him off. There was blood weeping from the open wound on his forehead. He groaned, holding his head as he sat up.

‘Belle?’

The dictionary was still clutched in her hand. Perhaps it wasn’t the greatest weapon in the world but it was certainly effective. She waved it at him.

‘Keep away from me.’

‘Gods … Gods … what did I do?’

‘Like you don’t know! Our child Rumple … look what you’ve done to him.’

Her belly was bigger than ever. She could feel the weight in her back, her hips, her breasts. 

‘Belle, you have to listen to me. The curse … I can’t control it. I’ve hurt you … I’ve hurt our child.’

‘Then do something about it. Be a good man Rumple!’

‘I can’t.’

She didn’t have time for this. Her heart had broken a long time ago and she had nothing left to give.

‘True love’s kiss, Belle. It’s the only way.’

He was crying but Belle forced herself not to care.

‘Spare me the crocodile tears, Rumple, Killian was right about you. Power isn’t your strength, it’s your weakness.’

‘I know. I know. Belle … I don’t have long. If you ever loved me at all then break the curse.’

She hesitated. 

‘I love you… I love our child. You can do it … please.’

And Belle found that she couldn’t deny him. The kiss was hesitant, more reminiscent of their first than any subsequent passionate encounters. Her fingers were momentarily confused when they failed to find purchase in his hair. 

She felt it, the light that passed through both of them. Part of her expected him to pull away, to deny himself the salvation that she offered. If anything he dragged her closer, deepening the kiss. When they finally separated she knew he was free. He touched his forehead against hers, his breath soft against her lips. 

‘The evil queen …,’ she ventured.

‘I need to brush my teeth,’ he said. ‘And mouthwash … lots of mouthwash.’

Belle giggled … only for her laughter to be cut off by a sudden stab of pain. Her hands immediately flew to her belly.

‘Rumple,’ she gasped.

‘What? What is is, sweetheart.’

‘I think it’s time.’


End file.
